Shaman Queen Sam
by PandaYumi7
Summary: Welcome to the world of shamans as they battle it out to become the Shaman King! Sam: AHEM! Don't they mean QUEEN? Morty: You can read? Sam: brings out bazooka Excuse me? Morty: O.O ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! Pairings: YohxSam or LenxSam? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Random Girl meets Ghost Boy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! I only own me! WHEE!!

**Character****: **

**Name:** Sam (last name with held)

**Age:** 13

**Hair/eyes:** Both **dark** brown. Hair is straight and reach to shoulder blades; has bangs.

**Gender: **Female

**Height**: 5 foot 2 inches

**Weight**: 87 pounds

**Clothes: **A gray t-shirt and green loose pants that reach to her knees. (like the school uniform but Sam change it up a bit to her style) Black tennis shoes.

Chapter 1: **Random Girl Meets Ghost Boy!**

And now the story begins…

Sam: Could you be any slower Morty? (running up the hill)

Morty: Be quiet! I don't like to run and you know that!

We first begin this story with our friends, Sam and Morty. They were both on their way to the graveyard.

Sam: But running is good for you! Come on Morty! Hut 2, 3, 4! I SAID MOVE IT!

_Hello there! My name is Sam and I'm not originally from Japan. I was born in the US but came here because it was too boring! Well, I didn't really come here by my family's choice._

Morty: SAM! WILL YOU GIVE ME A HAND? I CAN'T CLIMB THE FENCE! (slipping)

Sam: Hang on midget!

_That's Morty, Mortimer Oyamada! Morty is a much better then Mortimer. He is short, and likes ghost stories!_

Morty: Hey! I'm not that short! I grew 3cm this year!

Sam: Is that your favorite thing to say? 'Cause you say it all the time.

Morty: V.V Well, lets hurry up. This graveyard gives me the creeps!

Sam: I thought you said you liked ghosts?

Morty: I said I **believe **in ghosts. Not that I liked them! Huh? (looks at the sky) Hey Sam, what was that?

Sam: OOO! A shooting star? MAKE A WISH! (claps hands together)

Stranger: Actually, it's the sign that the tournament is starting.

Morty: Tournament? What—O.O AAAAH! W-who said that?

Stranger: (comes from behind the tree) Hi there! We were just here watching the stars. Wanna join? (smiles)

Sam: Huh? We… whose we?

Stranger: Just me and these spirits here. (a million of ghosts appear out of nowhere) And what was that about not liking ghosts?

Sam: HOLY--! O.O

Morty: O.O AAAAAAAAAH! Run for it Sam! (runs to the gates)

Sam: HEY! Well that was rude. (looks at all the ghosts) Umm… w-well! I-it was nice meeting you and your… f-friends. I better go make sure Morty didn't wet himself. JA NE! (runs after Morty)

Stranger: Hmm… _could they be…?_

----------------------------------------**School**------------------------------------------

Girl: You can't be serious? You really saw ghosts?

Morty: YEAH! You have to believe me! And when Sam gets here you can ask her!

Boy: Yeah right! It's probably just some scam! Who really believes in ghosts?

Morty: COME ON! It's the—

A boy suddenly opens the door to see Morty with eyes like this: O.O and students staring at him like he was any other kid. But he wasn't… he was the stranger from last night.

Morty: O.O… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (the whole school shakes) I-it's you! That kid from last night! Ask him! He was talking to the ghosts!

Girl: Ok then, have you **seen **or **talked **to any ghosts lately?

Stranger: … I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no such things as—

Sam: (comes bursting in the classroom) GHOSTS!! THEIR ALIVE—well actually, THE LIVING DEAD!!

Boy: Not you too. (sighs)

Sam: YEAH ME TOO! They may seem see through, but you can actually see them! I saw—oh! Hey mysterious kid from last night how are—O.O AAAAH! **What are you doing here?!**

Girl: What is up with you and shorty with the screaming?! (irritated)

Stranger: I'm a new student here. And would you please stop screaming? I'd rather not be deaf on my first day.

Morty: PLEASE BELIEVE US!

Sam: YEAH! Just ask ghost boy here! (pointing at the new student)

Stranger: Ghost boy?

Sam: Well I don't know your name so you will become GHOST BOY!

Morty: That name is stupid! Stranger sounds better!

Girl: You guys are **stupid!** Believing in superstitions… what a bunch of losers! HAHAHA! (the whole class joins her)

Teacher: (comes in) Children! Please take your seats for class is now is session! I see you still refuse to wear the girl's school uniform, Sam…

Sam: You bet! There's no way you'll get me in that skimpy skirt!

Teacher: (signs) Well class, as you probably know by now, we have a new student who decides not to wear proper uniform. Please welcome, Yoh Asakura. Now Yoh, please sit next to Sam. It's not hard to notice her; she's also the one who's not wearing the proper uniform. (glares)

Sam: Hmph! (looks out the window) _Kiso! Don't be jealous!_

Teacher: Now we will begin the lessons. We shall start with math…

As the day dreaded on, Sam and Morty were still put down because no one would believe their ghost story. The new kid, Yoh, felt bad for not backing them up.

Morty: _I'll show them! I'll prove to them ghosts are real! …Aww. Who am I kidding? I can't even get Sam to do her homework! This will be impossible._ (sighs)

Sam: (looks at Morty) _Poor guy. He's so depressed! I wonder why that kid didn't support us! What a jerk saying that—WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!_ (looks at Yoh) _I'll admit though…he is cute. __**But**__, he's still bad in my book!_ (glares)

Yoh: _Maybe I should cheer them up. After all it is kinda my fault that they got teased… but I was teased all my life so why should I--? Huh? Why do I feel like I'm burning?_ (looks around to spot Sam glaring at him) _Oh… that girl. She's kinda cute…_ (Sam gives him the middle finger and sticks her tongue out) _…but sure has an attitude!_

----------------------------------------**After School**---------------------------------------

Morty was getting his stuff out of his locker, and Sam's next to him trying to cheer him up.

Sam: COME ON MORTY! Your acting like it's the end of the world! I'm telling you, we're gonna prove to those stupid kids that ghosts are real!

Morty: Sam, it took me 1 month to teach you your ABC's.

Sam: And now I know my RBQ's. Come on Morty! Please don't give up!

Yoh: (comes out of nowhere) Why would you give up so easily?

Sam: WHOA! Where'd you come from?

Morty: Huh?

Yoh: Come on. Sure they don't believe you, but why should you care? Just because you can see ghosts, doesn't mean other people can. Not that many people are… gifted. (sad)

Morty: I guess your right… (sad too)

Sam: (left out) … HEY! You guys are getting me very upset with your constant EMO-NESS! Why don't we just back to the grave and take a picture of a ghost for crying out loud!

Morty: (perks up) Hey, that's not a bad idea! One of best ideas I've ever heard come out of your mouth Sam!

Sam: Thanks. (realizes) HEY! What do you mean **EVER HEARD?**

Morty: Ehehehe. (nervous)

Yoh: _These guys are weird but… I like them._

Sam: Hmm? (sees Yoh staring at them) Hey! What are you staring at Ghost boy?

Yoh: Hey! It's Yoh, not Ghost boy! And I wasn't staring at you. I was… umm…

Morty: He was probably gazing!

Yoh: (pink) W-what?

Sam: Pervert. Lets go Morty. (walks towards the graveyard)

Morty: Wait up Sam! (catches up)

Yoh: (standing alone) …_I have to know for sure…if they're shamans._

-----------------------------------**At the Graveyard**----------------------------------

Sam: Random calling Midget. Do you copy? Over.

Morty: I'm standing right next to you. Over.

Sam: Oh… over.

Morty: Will you stop! Look, we only came to take pictures and leave. Not go all Double OO7!

Sam: Fine! Party pooper.

While they were looking around they hear sounds coming from behind bushes. The bushes were laughing.

Sam: (scared) Umm… maybe it was a cat?

Morty: (scared) I thought cats couldn't laugh.

Man: (jumps from the bushes) BOO!

Sam& Morty: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Man: Well, well, what do we have here? A mouse and a kitten?

Morty: HEY! You calling me short? (anime vein)

Sam: I don't have a tail! (looks at own butt)

Man: I am Rio the Wooden Swordsman! And you have just crossed **our** new territory.

Sam: Our?

About 10 men appeared out of nowhere.

Morty: You **had** to ask?!

Rio: Now, what should we do to punish you?

Sam: Grr… I'll take you on! Come on! (fighting stance)

Morty: NO SAM! You can't fight!

Sam: YEAH I CAN! WATCH ME!

Morty: You don't even know your ABC's!

Rio: (snickers) You don't know your ABC's? HAHAHAHA!

Sam: HEY! MY YHW's ARE NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!! LETS GO!

Rio: Ok then. You asked for it. Count down… 5, 4, 3…

Sam: (whispers) Morty, when Elvis here is done… run as fast as you can.

Morty: What? Sam! What about--?

Rio: **1! **Here I come! (lunges towards Sam)

Sam: Run Morty!

Morty: But… ok. (runs for the gates) _Damn you Sam! You better be ok! Or I'll…I'll…never forgive you!_

Sam: _See you at school Morty…_(looks at all the men) _If I live that is._ HIYA!

End of Chapter 1

What do you guys think? Pretty good or pretty lame? Be honest and please review! Will Sam make it out alive? Will Morty ever grow taller than 3cm?! (Morty: HEY!) O.O JA NE!


	2. Rio and the YMCA Dead Enders!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the songs: Can't Touch This or YMCA… O.o

Chapter 2: **Rio and The YMCA Dead Enders!**

-----------------------------------**At the Graveyard-------------------------------------**

Sam: (in a tree throwing acorns) Take that and that! And some of this and some of those! HA!

Since Morty had left Sam to fight Rio and his gang, Sam started running around in circles singing, "Can't Touch This". Then Sam ran up a tree and started throwing acorns at them… no one knows where those acorns came from though.

Member #1: RIO! This guy's crazy! What are we going to do?

Rio: We have to get **him **down from that tree somehow.

Member #2: Umm… Rio? That's a gi—OW! (got hit by an acorn)

Sam: MWHAHAHAHA! Fear the power of my **nuts**! …

Rio& his gang: O.O…

Sam: (slaps her forehead) That sounded **so** wrong.

Member #3: Rio, it's not our policy to beat girls up! Should we activate the forbidden plan?

Members 1,2, & 4: NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT RIO! HAVE MERCY!

Rio: I have no choice! This **boy **is making a mockery of me! Start the music!

Member #4: Right away Rio! (gets the boom box ready)

Members 1,2, &3: (sweatdrops) It's a gi—OW! (got hit by more acorns)

Sam: (pouting) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!

Member #4: IT'S READY! (hits play)

Rio: (smirks) Since your… 'nuts' are too powerful, we'll have to activate… OPERATION: YMCA OF DEATH! (does a stance)

Sam: Huh? _What the hell is Elvis doing?_

Member #1: LIGHTS! (spotlights of red came on)

Member #2: HAIRCOMBS! (they comb their big ass hair fast)

Sam: _I think I'm going to throw up!_

Member #3: LOSSEN UP! (start shaking)

Sam: O.O'' WILL YOU JUST START?!

Member #4: ACTION! (music starts)

The 4-gang members line up behind Rio in a row 1-4. (their acting like cheerleaders) The first guy did a letter Y. The second guy did an M. Next was C, and finally the last dude did the letter A. That's when everything went dark…er. Rio… started singing?!

**Rio:** Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

(climbs up the tree and appears next to Sam. Remember, he still doesn't know Sam is actually a girl)

Sam: (freaks out) DON'T COME NEAR ME! (jumps off the tree)

**Rio: **Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

(follows Sam)

Sam: The only short person here is Morty! (the 4 members jump in front of her in their letterform) Doesn't that hurt?!

**Members 1,2,3 & 4: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

(every time they said a letter the person in that letterform jumped)

Sam: O.O HELP! HOMO LETTERS ARE ATTACKING ME! (runs for the gates but is grabbed by Rio)

**Rio: **They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...

**Members 1,2,3 & 4:** It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

Sam: Are you calling me a boy? I am not a b--!

**Rio: **(ignores Sam) You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel...

(takes a breath)

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make your dreams real.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

Sam: I **know **for sure I'm going to kill you!

**Rio: **No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

**Members 1,2,3 & 4: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

**Rio: **They have everything for you men to enjoy;  
You can hang out with all the boys...

**Members 1,2,3 & 4: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

**Rio: **You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal;  
You can do whatever you feel...

Sam: (dying) Is the song over yet?!

**Rio: **Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive...

Sam: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!

**Rio: **That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.

**Members 1,2,3 & 4: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

**Rio: **They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...

Sam: **You **probably go for the **boys!**

**Rio and His Members: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground

(they all look at Sam)

It's fun to stay at Y-M-C-A

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A  
Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?

Sam: OF COURSE I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! AND I WANNA BE FREE! (tied against a tree)

**Rio and His Members: **Y-M-C-A  
you'll find it at the Y-M-C-A  
no man, young man, does it all by himself  
young man, young man, put your pride on the shelf

Sam: You lost your prides when you started singing this song! (gets free)

**Rio and His Members: **Y-M-C-A!  
Then just go to the Y-M-C-A!  
Y-M-C-A!  
Young man, young man, I was once in your shoes  
Y-M-C-A!  
Young man, young man, I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
Y-M-C-A!

(and the music ended with Rio trying to do a cool position and the members doing the letters behind Rio)

Rio: (out of breath) How… was that?! **BOY**!

Members 1,2,3, &4: WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! IT'S A **GIRL**!

Rio: Huh? (looks at Sam) Serious? Opps. (sweatdrops)

Sam: (dizzy from all the dancing) X.X The horror…

Rio: (holds his hand out) Here miss I, Rio the Wooden Swordsman, am very sorry. (bows)

Sam: (gets up on her own) Aww! That's so sweet Rio, but… (kicks him in the balls) THERE IS **NO **EXCEPTION TO MISTAKE A GIRL FOR A BOY! (runs home)

Rio: For a girl she sure can kick hard. (falls to the ground)

Members 1,2,3 & 4: (sweatdrops) Well, you do deserve it. (picks Rio up and take inside the shrine)

------------------------------------------**Sam's House----------------------------------------**

Sam: That jerk! Sorry for being flat! (walks inside her… tent?)

As Sam walks in her tent she remembers Morty ran off with her homework. She lays on her sleeping bag and turns on the flashlight.

Sam: _Ah! I wouldn't do it anyway. _(thinks) _I should have kicked that guy harder! Oh well. Just as long as I don't see him again my ears won't bleed._

Sam then turns over and turns the flashlight off and tries to sleep. But something in her mind wouldn't let her.

Sam: _I wonder…was this a good idea to run away to Japan? And I wonder…will I find my forgotten memories? _

And with that Sam fell into a deep slumber.

End of Chapter 2

How was it guys? Pretty lame? Pretty nice? Your opinion counts so please REVIEW!

What do you think Sam was talking about before she slept? Will Morty do Sam's homework for her? (Morty: NO!) O.o And will Rio and his gang ever have their big break?! (Rio& His Members: YMCA!) O.O Ok… maybe not. JA NE!


	3. Ghosts, Unity, Sticks, and Nuts, OH MY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! I only own me! YAY!!

Italics = Thoughts, dreaming, or flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 3: **Ghosts, Unity, Sticks, and Nuts, OH MY!**

--------------------------------**Sam's House**-----------------------------

_Sam: (dreaming) Eh? (looks around) Where… am I?_

_The place was empty with no color or sound. Sam was standing in the middle of nothing._

_Sam: This is strange. HELLO?! Is anyone here? … I need to pee! (thinking) Hmm… I guess there really is noth—huh?_

_Coming towards Sam was a small ball of light. It then stopped in front of her and started to materialize into a blurry man… a blurry OLD man._

_Old Man: So you are her… Sam, is it not?_

_Sam: WHOA! How'd you know my name? Are you… Santa Claus?!_

_Old Man: (anime drop) NO! I'm an elder from a tribe who just happens to be very wise!_

_Sam: Do they also give away presents?_

_Elder: (smacks own head) Oi, just listen to what I have to say! I don't have much time and neither do you! You are about to awaken a great power that lies within you. Soon you will know of being a shaman._

_Sam: EH?! A great power that will awaken and shamans?! I'm not anything special like that! _

_Elder: (starts to disappear) I'll have to tell you another time. For now, I must depart. In time Sam…_

_Sam: WAIT! I still have que—!_

_Elder: (anime vein) I SAID IN TIME! _

_Sam: O.O O-ok…Mr. Cranky Pants._

_Elder: (disappears in a blinding light)_

_Sam: (shields eyes) GYAH!_

Alarm Clock: TIME TO WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE UP! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! … JUST JOKING IT'S GOING TO RAIN! HA HA!

Sam: (jumps up) GYAH! (breathes heavily) Whoa… just what was that about? Hmm… (looks at alarm clock) O.O IT'S 10:00 AM?! HOLY SHIT I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Alarm Clock: I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! (taunts)

Sam: V.V … (hits alarm clock with a bat) HA! I WIN! … Crap, I gotta buy a new one. (gets ready for school)

-----------------------------**School**-----------------------------

Students: HAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Morty: But it's true! We tried to get evidence but got mixed up with Rio and his gang!

Girl: Oh Morty, please! Stop trying to go to that cemetery. Everyone knows that's where the Dead Enders hang out is. You would have to be a fool to go there again.

Boy: Yeah! Especially over things that aren't real. You could get real hurt from Rio.

Morty: But… but… GHOSTS ARE—

Yoh: Real.

Students&Morty: O.O HUH?!

Yoh: Yep, ghosts are real. My friends at the cemetery told me what happened. You're Morty and the girl is Sam, right?

Morty: Huh? (blinks)

--------------------------**Outside the School**------------------------

Sam: (out of breath) MAN! Running isn't my strong suit! I still need to pee… At last I'm finally—(hears yells) Hmm?

Looking to her left she sees Yoh dragging a screaming big-eyed Morty wrapped in a rope with a huge smile but serious face on.

Sam: Morty… a rope… Yoh… smiling… this could only mean one thing… MIDGET PINATA!

Yoh&Morty: (see Sam) You are alive?!

Sam: (anime vein) Of course I am! You guys almost sound disappointed!

Morty: I thought you were a goner!

Yoh: I'm glad you are ok. (smiles) _Thank God she is._

Sam: _That smile… must resist! _Oh yea, I'm ok! _Damn it! _

Morty: SAM! YOH HAS GONE CRAZY!

Yoh: No I haven't. We are going back to the graveyard to give those Dead Enders a taste of their own medicine!

Sam: Eh?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? You can't go though!

Yoh: AWW! Why not?

Morty: FINALLY SOMEONE ON THE SAME PAGE AS ME!

Sam: You can't go… without ME! After all, I know their secret move!

Morty: (jawdrops) WHAT?!

Yoh: (laughs) All right then! LET'S GO!

------------------------------**At The Graveyard**----------------------------

Arriving in the cemetery, chills went up and down Sam and Morty's backs. Yoh, on the other hand, looked perfectly calm. Sam was looking around for Rio and his gang in the tree, Yoh was sitting in front of the tree, and Morty… well…

Morty: (tied to the tree) GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

Sam: We can't do that Morty! You might run away.

Morty: I'd rather run then die! (squirming)

Yoh: Trust me, no one is going to die.

Rio: Can you be so sure about that?

Yoh, Morty, and Sam turn their heads to see Rio and the Dead Enders looking back at them.

Sam: O.O AAAH! IT'S ELVIS AND THE YMCA DEAD ENDERS!

Rio&Members#1-4: O.O AAAH! IT'S THE GIRL WITH POWERFUL NUTS!

Yoh&Morty: O.O What?!

Rio: I-It's nothing! Why are you still here? I thought we told you kids this is our place.

Yoh: We came to ask you guys to please leave this cemetery.

Sam&Morty: (anime vein) WE'RE NOT BEGGING THEM YOH!

Rio: You, the nut girl, and the midget piñata? Don't make me laugh! (walks over to a tombstone) To show you a piece of my power… WATCH THIS! HIYA!! (breaks the tombstone in half with his wooden sword)

As the pieces of the tomb started to separate, Yoh, Morty, and Sam were shocked at the fact that someone would ever do something like that! Yoh was defiantly not a happy camper any more! As the tomb rolled over, the name printed on the stone read: 'Amidamaru'.

Rio: (stands up) So what did you guys think of that?

Members #1-4: (claps) WHOO HOO! YOU ARE THE BEST RIO!! LONG LIVE RIO!

Morty: (notices the name) OoO THIS IS BAD!! HE BROKE THE TOMB OF THE LEGENDARY AMIDAMARU! THE SAMURAI WHO WENT AGAINST HIS KING AND KILLED THOUSANDS OF TROOPS!

Sam: (in shock) WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT?! I'm still wondering how he broke **stone** with a **STICK**! Maybe it's a magic stick!

Yoh: Magic stick or not, he destroyed a resting-place for that spirit! You aren't gonna get away with that! For now I am MAD YOH! (fire background shaka laka!)

Rio: Humph! Just what do you and this little army are gonna do about it? Tell on me?! HAHAHA! (looks at his members) LAUGH WITH ME!

Members #1-4: OH! UH… HAHAHA?

Yoh: Him and I are gonna take you guys out!

Rio: Him? You mean the midget piñata?

Morty: I'M NOT A PINATA!!

Sam: (hides piñata stick behind her back) Aww…

Yoh: NOPE! His name is Amidamaru, and though he's a spirit, he's gonna get his revenge!

Rio: (mocks) OOOO I'M SO SCARED! I've had enough of this, prepare for your end! YMCA DEAD ENDERS! (poses)

As Rio gave the call, the members ran up behind him and called out their positions and posed.

Member #1: Y!

Member #2: M!

Member #3: C!

Member #4: A!

Morty: (still tied to the tree) O.O What in the world is this?!

Sam: _Not this again! _PLUG YOUR EARS OR YOU'LL DIE!

Morty: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN DO THAT?!

Rio: This is it! Operation YMCA of Death, INITIATE!

Yoh: ALL RIGHT! AMIDAMARU! LET'S GET GOING!

From behind Yoh appeared a huge samurai warrior with white spikeylicious (xD) hair and battle armor.

Amidamaru: I am ready, Yoh-dono. They shall pay for breaking my tomb with a stick!

Yoh: AMIDAMARU, SPIRIT FORM! UNITY!

Amidamaru formed into a ball within Yoh's hand. When Yoh called out 'unity', he pushed the Amidamaru ball into his chest.

Rio: Enough games! Get them!

Members #1-4: (lunge at Yoh) YMCA!!!

Yoh/Amidamaru: (smirks and pulls out sword) Foolish letters!

Yoh/Amidamaru rose his sword and in a second, knocks the YMCA members down to the ground!

Members #1-4: XO Uh… (faints)

Rio: (shocked) _What's up with this kid?! It's like he is a different person! _HUMPH! Your sword skills are good, but they don't match mine! (takes out magic stick and runs at Yoh) DIE BRAT!

Yoh/Amidamaru: You were right about my sword skills… they are no match to yours because I'M BETTER! (cuts off Rio's hair) SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR SUBMARINE!

Rio: M-my… MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! (falls over)

Members #1-4: (get up and grab Rio) L-let's get out of here! (run for the gates)

Rio: THIS ISN'T OVER!!

Sam: (in the tree) HEY RIO! YOU GUYS FORGOT YOUR NUTS! (throws a truck load at them)

Rio&Members #1-4: AAAHHH!!! (roll down the hill out of the cemetery)

Yoh/Amidamaru: (dancing) OH YEA! I STILL GOT IT!

Morty: O.o… Yoh?

Sam: O.o… Uh?

Yoh/Amidamaru: (sweatdrop) Oh… uh, you didn't see that.

After the boogie dance was finished, Yoh went back to normal and Amidamaru seemed to have disappeared. Yoh, Morty, and Sam glued Amidamaru's tombstone back together. Everything was back to normal…

Morty: SAM!

Sam: Eh? What is it Morty?

Morty: Was it you or Yoh who glued me to the tree?! (back is pressed against the tree with a seam of glue going all around his back)

Sam: (innocent) Why, I have no idea what you are talking about!

Yoh: (smiles but acts innocent) Yea Morty! You should be more careful!

YEP! Normal as can be! As Morty detaches himself from the tree, Sam and Yoh give each other a quick high five. They all sat down and watched the sky.

Yoh: Great night, right guys? (calm)

Sam: (dizzy from glue smell) LOOK AT ALL THE SHINY STARS!!! SO PRETTY!!

Morty: It is… (realized something) WAIT A MINUTE! You have a lot of explaining to do! (points at Yoh)

Yoh: … Huh?

Morty: YOU KNOW! All that spirit stuff and 'Unity'. What is all that?!

Yoh: Do I really need to explain all this stuff now? (yawns) I'm really tired. (puppy dog eyes)

Morty: No Yoh! We need answers now! Right Sam?

Sam: (still dizzy) I LIKE STARS AND PUPPIES! CAUSE THEY GO TWINKLE TWINKLE WOOF WOOF!

Morty&Yoh: O.O' (sweatdrop)

Morty: Never mind her. Come on Yoh, tell us! Just who exactly are you?

Yoh: (sighs) Well, if you must know… I am, a Shaman.

Sam: Eh?! A SHAMAN?! That's sounds totally cool!

Yoh: (laughs) Well, it kinda is. Haha! _Well that was easy!_

Morty&Sam: YEA! Hahaha… ha… What's a Shaman?

Yoh: (anime drop) _Guess not. _A shaman is a person who can link the world of living to the next world. We have connections with spirits and have abilities unknown to others.

Sam: (amazed) WOW! We could have our own TV special! Like Ghostbusters!!

Morty: (sweatdrop) I don't think that would work Sam. (turns to Yoh) Do you think you could teach us?!

Yoh: Haha, well, you would have to be shamans first. Wow, it's late. I'll explain more tomorrow. (yawns) I'll see you guys. (walks home)

Sam&Morty: Bye Yoh!

Morty: Wow, that was really cool! There's a chance we could be shamans Sam!

Sam: YEP! I can't wait! (thinks) _Shaman… wait, shaman? Is that what that old man was talking about?_

Morty: HEY SAM! Let's go! (at the gates)

Sam: WHOA! Midgets have super speed! Wait up Morty! (runs to the gates)

As Morty and Sam departed the cemetery, they were unaware the whole time someone had been watching them. Behind the shrine appeared a dark shadow that had a huge smirk plastered on their face… creepy. O.o

Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker: (smirking) So, it seems I have some competition for the tournament after all. Well then, Yoh Asakura, be sure to know that I will beat you in the last match you will ever have! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA—!

Sam: (running back to the graveyard) I SEE IT!

Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker: O.O Uh oh! (hides behind shrine)

Sam: AH HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!

Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker: _Oh crap!!_

Sam: MORTY! I FOUND MY GLUE! (picks up glue and leaves)

Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker: (anime drop and rises again with anime vein) What the hell?! OH! Never mind. (runs off)

Sam: Hmm? (turns around)

Morty: What is it Sam?

Sam: I thought I heard a rapid squirrel or something but my mistake. See ya tomorrow!

Morty: JA NE!

Sam and Morty each left one another and went home.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

WHOO HOO! CHAPTER IS DONE! FINITOE! … I can't spell but oh well. THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE EVER WROTE… Ever. O.o Please REVIEW!!!

Just what other secrets is Yoh going to tell Sam and Morty? Will they ever get Morty to stay as the midget piñata?! (Morty: OH HELL NO!) And just who is the Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker after Yoh?! (Dark Shadow Creepy Stalker: MY NAME IS WAY TOO LONG!) Tune in next time on, Shaman Queen Sam! JA NE!


End file.
